Dace Diath
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi Growing up in the Jutland Wastes on Tatooine, Dace Diath is the product of an unusual upbringing. He is not only a son, but he is also his father's Padawan/ This leads to a closeness few share with their Master but also has its problems. Dace is often wracked with self-doubt over his abilities. He often wonders whether he'll be a good enough Jedi to make his brother proud. Fortunately, he finds strength to overcome these fears. Piloting is Dace's true passion. He falls in with some Republic pilots during his first assignment and easily bridges the gap between Jedi and Republic personnel. After volunteering for a number of Starfighter missions, Dace earns the respect of his peers for his skill in battle. Some of the missions are so dangerous that Dace is the only pilot to make it back. His abilities and training prove useful on Onderon during the Freedon Nadd Uprising. He fights shoulder-to-shoulder with Nomi Sunrider, Cay Qel-Droma and Ulic Qel-Droma, and other great Jedi and is comfortable sharing the glory of victory. What matters to him is that order is restored and The Dark Side defeated once again. His friendships with the Jedi on Onderon give his father some relief, as strong connections to other people make resisting The Dark Side easier. Dace is a quiet, contemplative man. The easiest way to get him to engage in conversation is to talk about ships and piloting. These are subjects he is more comfortable discussing. Most Jedi find a quiet room to meditate. Dace's notion of "Meditating" is to go to the hangar bay and take apart a hyperdrive motivator. His best thoughts came to him while under an engine and trying to get it to fire up. Dace Diath Encounters Dace shows that while The Force is an important facet in every Jedi's life, it is not the only thing. Most of his feats are devoted to vehicular combat, and he is well on his way to becoming an ace pilot. His Jedi talents make him a valuable ally on the ground as well. With his love of piloting, he makes a great NPC for games that want the excitement of Starship battles without worrying about leaving one of the PCs back to guard the ship. He'll make sure the bad guys don't mess with the PC's vessel during a mission and can act as the calvary should the PCs get over their heads planetside. Dace Diath Statistics (CL 8) Medium Human Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 1 Force Points: 4 Initiative (Use the Force): '+16; '''Senses: 'Perception: +11 '''Languages: Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 21 (Flat-Footed: 20), Fortitude Defense: 21, Will Defense: 22; Deflect, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 75, Damage Threshold: 21 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +13 (2d8+8) '''Ranged: By Weapon +9 Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Acrobatic Strike, Rapid Shot Special Actions: Redirect Shot Force Power Suite (Use the Force +16): Battle Strike, Force Light, Force Slam, Move Object, ''Rebuke'', Surge Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 13, Constitution 13, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 14, Charisma 14 'Talents: Deflect, Force Intuition, Greater Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Force Pilot, Redirect Shot Feats: Acrobatic Strike, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Rapid Shot, Skill Focus (Use the Force), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: '''Acrobatics +10, Perception +11, Use the Force +16 (May substitute for Initiative and Pilot checks) '''Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Jedi Robes Category:Humans